For real
by Katarina Corsiolli
Summary: O primeiro encontro de Emma/Hook, depois de muita espera. trilha sonora: thousand years de christina perri e so hott de kid rock.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

Era o primeiro encontro de verdade deles. Algo que ela pensou que nunca fosse acontecer. Quando o conheceu, ela reconhecia que tinha sentido uma atração imediata e por isso mesmo pensou que ele representava problema. Um vilão que deveria ser mantido a distância por mais charmoso que fosse. O mal deveria ser atraente, por regra.

Mas Gancho, ou melhor Killian havia mudado muito desde então e provado que merecia sua confiança. E agora representava outro tipo de medo: o medo da perda. Algo que era bastante recorrente em sua vida. Todas as pessoas que ela amava terminavam mortas e ela temia que esse fosse o destino dele também.

Porém ela não podia passar a vida toda com medo.

Ele tinha razão: Crises sempre haveriam e ela precisava ter uma vida durante elas.

Ele parecia muito animado quando ela o convidou para sair e ele realmente estava.

Tão animado que resolveu mudar o visual por ela e se tornar um homem do século XXI. Ele não podia usar suas roupas no "mundo real" como ela dizia. Ele até topou deixar seu orgulho de lado e falou com Rumple para ter sua mão de volta, nem que fosse por aquela noite apenas, para que ele pudesse abraça-la com as duas mãos.

Sentia-se nervoso e ansioso como um garoto. Ele não sentia nada forte assim há muito tempo e não queria estregar a oportunidade que ela havia lhe dado.

Emma também estava nervosa e optou por usar um visual diferente do que ele estava acostumado: um vestido. Ela lembrou como ele pareceu animado em vê-la vestida assim quando voltaram ao passado. Ela até havia reservado uma mesa num restaurante na cidade. Não precisavam ser observados por Storybrooke inteira como dois adolescentes. Já era constrangedor o suficiente ter que passar por isso morando com seus pais, como uma adolescente.

- Então o que acham? Perguntou ela ao aparecer já arrumada em frente aos seus pais, filho e Elsa.

- Você está...Diferente. -Disse David, admirando a beleza da filha adulta que infelizmente não viu crescer.

- Diferente ruim? O cabelo não ficou bom não é? Emma começou a tagarelar sem parar e Henry a interrompeu.

- Você está linda, mãe. Não precisa mudar nada. Gancho é um cara de sorte. –Disse com um sorriso amistoso.

- Espero que não tenha tanta sorte assim... Resmungou David e Snow lhe cutucou discretamente.

- Você está mesmo muito linda, Emma. Você não acha que sua irmã está linda Neal? Ela comentou, embalando o bebê que resmungava quando ouviram batidas na porta. Emma saiu para abrir e David disse:

- Não pareça tão ansiosa. Faça com que ele espere um pouco. - Ele cruzou os braços e Emma apenas sorriu e ignorou o comentário.

Emma abriu a porta e não conteve o choque ao ver um Killian moderno a sua frente, porém ainda era o mesmo: ainda havia o casaco de couro, o brinco e os anéis. E como se fosse possível: ele estava ainda mais bonito.

A surpresa dele também fora grande ao vê-la com o cabelo preso, maquiada e de vestido. Além disso, ela não estava usando o colar de Neal. Ele a achava bonita de qualquer maneira mas com certeza aquilo era diferente. Ela ter se arrumado para ele, era um bom sinal. Fazia tempo que ele não tinha um relacionamento de verdade, porém pelo que ele lembrava, aquilo era bom.

Porém a surpresa para Emma ainda não havia terminado. A mão direita dele, estava oculta nas costas e quando ele a trouxe para frente, segurava uma flor, na sua mais nova e recente mão.

Gancho sem gancho? Naquele momento ela não parou para pensar em como aquilo era possível, e disse simplesmente:

- Como vou te chamar agora? Capitão...Mão? – Ela descontraiu, e pegou a flor, levando-a instintivamente ao nariz, para cheirá-la. Piratas sabiam conquistar, isso era certo.

- Me chame como quiser, _my love_. Emma estava tão entretida com a visão do novo Killian que nem percebeu que sua família olhava para eles com curiosidade. – Boa noite. – Disse ele, achando engraçada a forma como o David o olhava, como se ele fosse um lobo prestes a devorar sua garotinha.

- Boa noite. Você quer entrar um pouco? – Disse Snow tentando soar agradável, mas Emma a olhou com uma cara que dizia: "o que você está fazendo?"

- Melhor não, nós temos uma reserva. - E foi empurrando Killian para fora.

- Divirtam-se. Disse Elsa rindo.

- Prometo que a trarei de volta em segurança. Garantiu Killian com um olhar sério, dirigido especialmente a David.

- Espero que sim. Este respondeu num tom quase ameaçador e os dois se foram, batendo a porta.

- Ela não é mais uma criança, você sabe, não sabe? Tecnicamente ela tem a mesma idade que nós. Snow suspirou, acariciando o rosto de David.

- É justamente isso que me assusta. Ele se sentou resignado e Snow riu.

Enquanto isso do lado de fora do apartamento, Emma empurrava Killian contra a parede e o beijava de forma decidida, segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa. E pela primeira vez ele podia segurar o rosto dela de forma apropriada. Eles nem tinham saído ainda e o coração de ambos já queria saltar do peito. Era muito tempo de espera, para vivenciar aquilo. Killian admitiu para si mesmo o que sentia muito antes e teve que se conformar com migalhas que recebia sem ter certeza do que Emma realmente sentia por ele. Mas agora ele tinha. Ele sabia que era importante na vida dela e faria o máximo para que ela se sentisse segura para se expor cada vez mais. Quando ela finalmente o soltou, ele disse ofegante:

- Creio que esta é a sua maneira de dizer que gostou do meu novo visual, Swan? -Ele usou aquele tom prepotente que era o charme dele.

- É mais que isso. É minha maneira de dizer: obrigada por me esperar por tanto tempo? -Ela sacudiu os ombros com uma expressão um tanto insegura, abaixando o olhar.

- Hey, eu entendo. Valeu a espera. -Ele garantiu com um sorriso, acariciando o queixo dela.

- Mas eu nem fiz nada ainda. – Ela garantiu com um olhar lascivo e segurou a mão dele enquanto saíam do edifício e se dirigiam ao carro dela.

- Aonde vamos? Ele perguntou curioso, sentando-se no banco do carona.

- Surpresa. Falando em surpresas... Me conte sobre isso... Ela apontou para a mão dele. – Como conseguiu? – Perguntou, curiosa.

- Como você acha? Killian a fitou de forma inquisitiva.

- Não é perigoso? Você sabe melhor que eu, que toda magia vem com um preço. Ela comentou de forma cautelosa, com medo do que pudesse acontecer. Eles já tiveram contratempos o suficiente por uma vida inteira.

- Eu achei que o risco valia a pena. Ele garantiu.

- Mas eu gostava do Gancho. Ela brincou.

- Eu prefiro abraçar você.

- Pare com isso. -Ela pareceu chateada.

- Parar com o que? -Ele riu.

- Se continuar falando essas coisas, vou ter que parar e beijar você.

- O que você está esperando então? Ele disse em tom de desafio e Emma estacionou no acostamento e o beijou novamente. A barba dele causava um arrepio agradável em sua pele e o cheiro dele era inebriante e parecia misturar-se a sua pele de tal forma que parecia já fazer parte de seu próprio corpo.

- E além do mais, eu sou canhoto. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, quando pararam de se beijar. Quando Emma tocou na chave para ligar o carro novamente, ele a segurou por um minuto e disse:

- Antes que você prossiga quero dizer mais uma coisa.

- O que?

- Gostei do vestido. Ele mordeu o lábio com um ar lascivo pensando: "estou louco para ver o que ele esconde também."

- Gostei das suas roupas também. -Ela ligou o carro novamente. – Quem lhe deu dicas sobre a moda do século XXI?

- Bella e Rumple me deram opções e eu escolhi o que achei mais apropriado.

Após conversarem mais algumas trivialidades, finalmente chegaram ao local do encontro. Era um restaurante mais íntimo, reservado e Emma havia escolhido uma mesa especialmente intimista o que causou uma boa impressão em Killian. Chegando ali o nervosismo dela aumentou e sentiu-se como uma menina novamente. Não conseguia tirar de sua mente a ideia de que a qualquer momento aquilo poderia ser tirado dela novamente. Killian apesar de tudo estava sendo um completo cavalheiro, abrindo a porta do carro e do restaurante para ela, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e se havia percebido o nervosismo dela, disfarçou muito bem.

- Qual o problema, Swan? Se arrependeu? Ele perguntou como brincadeira, mas no fundo ela sabia que ele estava inseguro sobre isso, mesmo depois de ela ter dito que temia perde-lo.

- Você sabe que não. Eu te disse porque eu estava me mantendo afastada. Não é o que eu não sinto por você o problema, Killian. É justamente o que eu sinto por você.

- Vão querer pedir? O garçom apareceu, interrompendo aquele momento.

- Ainda não, obrigado. Ele respondeu, ainda fitando-a. O homem os deixou a sós e Killian tocou na mão dela.

- Eu também perdi alguém muito importante pra mim, sabia? Meu primeiro e único amor, até então. E no mesmo dia, eu perdi também essa mão. Ele disse tranquilamente. O sentimento que tenho por você fez com que eu renascesse e eu queria nem que fosse somente por esta noite, independente do preço, poder tocar você com as duas mãos. Você não é a única que tem medos, Emma. Você fez com que eu quisesse ser um homem melhor. E no momento meu maior medo, é não ter você. -Pronto, estava dito, esta era a maneira dele dizer que a amava e que não podia mais imaginar sua vida longe dela. Emma entendeu e sentiu um frio na barriga e uma enorme responsabilidade também. Meu Deus ela não podia mais negar o quanto o queria também. Suas pernas tremiam de ansiedade e ela resolveu revelar a verdade:

- Você já me tem, Killian, Muito mais do que imagina. Ela garantiu tentando disfarçar a emoção e ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, dando-lhe um beijo terno.

- Já disse que adoro comida italiana? Ele sorriu, dando uma indicação de que estava pronto para fazer o pedido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Eles jantaram e o vinho tinto ajudou a deixá-los mais à vontade. Killian como bom pirata, tinha uma resistência ao álcool muito maior que a dela, e continuou enchendo-lhe a taça enquanto os dois riam e conversavam animadamente.

- Nunca pensei que sair com um pirata pudesse ser tão divertido. Ela disse de repente.

- Swan, não sei quanto aos outros, mas este pirata costuma ser o rei das festas. Ele garantiu com uma expressão chocada.

- E todos os piratas tem um sério problema com álcool também? Ela o provocou com uma piscadela.

- Que problema? Estou perfeitamente são. Precisa muito mais que isso para me embebedar, my love.

- Eu sei, por isso estou dizendo que você tem um sério problema com bebida.

- Por muito tempo eu não tive nada melhor para fazer. O olhar dele fixou-se nos dela de forma profunda.

- E agora, tem? Ela perguntou com um tom de quem já sabia a resposta.

- Me diga você. Ele a desafiou. Emma baixou o olhar e simplesmente disse:

- Já está ficando tarde. Vamos embora?

- Como quiser. Ele deu um suspiro um tanto decepcionado mas disfarçou bem. Quando Emma começava a abrir a bolsa, ele a impediu.

- Me chame de antiquado, mas sou do tempo em que os homens pagavam a conta.

- Você tem dinheiro? Eu quero dizer, dinheiro deste mundo? Ela sorriu impressionada.

- Você acha mesmo que eu iria beber tudo isso às suas custas? Assim como as roupas, eu me preveni com relação a isso também.

- Bem, mesmo assim, eu sou do tempo em que as mulheres dividem a conta. Ela deixou sobre a mesa metade do valor.

- Você nunca vai me deixar ganhar uma discussão?

- Nunca. Ela sorriu e segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos, lhe deu um beijo suave. Após o acerto da conta do restaurante, seguiram para o carro de mãos dadas, como dois namorados e como não havia ninguém por perto, Killian a empurrou contra o carro e a beijou apaixonadamente mais uma vez, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Desculpe, mas enquanto estávamos lá dentro eu só conseguia pensar no quanto sua boca é atraente. Emma devolveu vários beijos rápidos e colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

- Quer dirigir? Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Desculpe querida, mas a minha experiência se resume a navios e cavalos.

- Eu te ensino.

- Quem sabe outro dia. Está ficando muito tarde. Ele olhou as horas no relógio. –Seu pai já deve estar querendo arrancar meu pescoço.

- Nunca pensei que o grande Capitão Gancho temeria o Príncipe Encantado. Emma provocou.

- Eu não tenho medo dele! Mas eu quero que ele saiba que eu a respeito.

- Eu já sou bem crescida. Eu sei que ele está tentando repor o tempo perdido porém, eu não sou mais uma garotinha. Você quer mesmo me levar para casa agora? Ela se aproximou dele, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

- Você não está facilitando a minha resposta, Swan. O corpo inteiro dele se arrepiou quando sentiu o hálito quente dela próximo a sua garganta. – Eu não quero me aproveitar de você. Você bebeu demais e...

- Você está me rejeitando, Killian? Depois de todo esse tempo tentando? Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Está bem. Vamos embora. Ela suspirou resignada e seguiu para o banco do motorista, batendo a porta rapidamente. O resto do tempo no carro ficaram em silêncio constrangedor até chegarem em frente ao edifício em que ela morava.

- As luzes estão acesas, estão lhe esperando. Ele disse, olhando para cima.

- Tem certeza que você quer terminar a noite agora? Killian hesitou e ela começou a abrir a porta. Killian a impediu e puxou-a para um beijo novamente. Dessa vez foi mais afoito, descendo sua boca pelo pescoço dela e ao ver que ela o incentivava, continuou baixando seus beijos até o decote do vestido.

- Você está louca? É claro que não. Mas não quero que você faça isso porque está bêbada. Eu quero que seja especial. Ele confessou.

- Você acha que eu me vesti assim pra que? É especial, Killian. E eu não estou tão bêbada assim. Ela garantiu sorrindo. – Agora responda: você está mesmo tão preocupado assim com a opinião do meu pai?

- Não mesmo.

- Ótimo. Ela deu a partida no carro e saiu cantando pneu. Killian rapidamente colocou o cinto de segurança.

- Nunca pensei que seria sequestrado por uma mulher. Ele provocou. – Confesso que estou gostando. – Aonde estamos indo?

- Pra um lugar onde não seremos interrompidos.

- Você já tinha planejado isso, não? Ele perguntou, percebendo que ela estava sendo bem objetiva sobre onde ia. Emma apenas deu um sorriso maroto que confirmava a pergunta dele.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que eu não sabia como planejar um encontro noturno. Ela mordeu os lábios, provocando-o.

- Eu me enganei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Emma o levou para um hotel e pediu a chave, o que mostrava que ela realmente já havia planejado aquilo desde o início, contrariando o pensamento inicial dele, sobre ela estar fazendo aquilo somente porque havia bebido, o que o deixou ainda mais contente.

- E se eu tivesse escolhido te deixar na porta de casa? Ele perguntou enquanto subiam pelo elevador.

- Até parece. Ela disse com um tom convencido, porém ele tinha que admitir que ela estava apenas sendo realista. Ele não podia aguentar de ansiedade e a beijou ali no elevador mesmo, empurrando-a contra o espelho atrás deles.

- Pare, veja, tem câmera. – Ela apontou para o pequeno olho escuro de vidro negro sobre suas cabeças.

- E daí?

- Significa que alguém está assistindo. Ela explicou.

- E daí? Ficarão com inveja, ele deu de ombros e a puxou novamente. Porém logo em seguida ouviram as portas do elevador se abrindo e se obrigaram a parar. Emma tentou recuperar o fôlego enquanto procuravam pelo número do quarto deles. Ela sentia seus lábios amortecidos pela força dos beijos dele e pela barba mal feita arranhando sua pele de uma forma deliciosa. Pensou em como queria sentir aquela barba arranhando todo o resto de seu corpo, mas conteve sua excitação e sorriu para si, pegando na mão dele enquanto andavam pelo corredor. O corredor longo só aumentava a ansiedade por antecipação de Killian que não pensava em outra coisa que não fosse descer o zíper daquele vestido.

-Chegamos. Ela disse parando em frente a porta e olhando para ele.

- Tem certeza? Ele perguntou uma última vez.

- Se você me perguntar isto mais uma vez, eu o faço perder esta mão novamente. Ela garantiu pegando na mais recente mão dele. Com uma certeza que o assustava, ela usou o cartão magnético para abrir a porta e assim o fez. Killian ficou impressionado com aquilo e comentou:

- Que chave estranha. – Emma riu da falta de conhecimento dele sobre coisas modernas simples como essa. Ela então virou-se e jogou a bolsa na cama quando sentiu o calor dele aproximando-se de seu corpo e virando-a de frente novamente para beija-la porém dessa vez sem pressa, sem urgência, ele queria aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento com calma. Emma tirou a jaqueta dele enquanto o beijava e mordeu seus lábios suavemente enquanto ele sutilmente encontrava o gancho que prendia o zíper do vestido e o soltava, descendo o zíper com delicadeza. Os lábios dele então encontraram os ombros dela de forma tão vagarosa que era como se ele estivesse lhe fazendo cócegas. Emma então levantou o rosto dele e o fitou por um minuto que pareceu eterno, antes de começar a abrir os botões da camisa dele. Ele a fitou com um sorriso de aprovação e permitiu que ela continuasse. Ela aproveitou para desfrutar daquilo com calma também, pois há muito tempo ela não se sentia assim, tão segura com alguém. Ela nunca sentiu nada igual a aquilo. Nem com Neal, que ela pensou por tanto tempo ser o amor de sua vida. Seu coração batia tão forte que era como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo e suas mãos estavam trêmulas e suadas enquanto deixava a camisa dele cair ao chão. Suavemente ela tocou no peito dele, contornando os mamilos. Ele tinha uma bela estrutura física, exatamente como ela imaginava que fosse. Ele era de longe o homem mais bonito com quem ela já estivera e ela ainda nem tinha visto por inteiro. Ele tinha o abdome definido, porém sem exageros, assim como seus braços que eram macios e cobertos por poucos pelos de um castanho acobreado. Ela se aproximou e retirou as correntes em seu pescoço também, começando a beijar cada um dos ombros dele com devoção, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas dele. Ele tinha um cheiro delicioso o que a instigava ainda mais. Killian levantou o rosto dela puxando-a pelo rabo de cavalo para beijá-la novamente. Ele já sentia seu corpo latejar por baixo da calça jeans então terminou de abaixar o zíper do vestido e abaixou suas alças com ajuda dela. Ele deu um suspiro decepcionado quando se deu conta de que ainda havia um sutiã no caminho.

- Não faça essa cara. Você estava acostumado a retirar camadas e camadas de roupas. Ela brincou ao perceber o desapontamento dele.

- Algo de que não sinto falta. Ele garantiu virando-a de costas para ele e pousando de forma possessiva a mão direita sobre o seio, enquanto mordia o pescoço dela. Emma fechou os olhos e respirou fundo deixando-se abster de pensamentos e prender-se ao momento. Deu um passo para trás e encontrou o corpo dele encostando-se de forma íntima e ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Enquanto acariciava o seio dela percebeu que o fecho do mesmo era na frente e sem mais demora soltou-o, deixando-a livre. Emma sentia o calor entre suas pernas aumentar ao ponto de ser quase doloroso então virou-se e tratou de abrir-lhe as calças. Killian animado a ajudou a deixa-lo livre e ela ficou surpresa em perceber que ele não usava nada por baixo da calça jeans.

- Nunca gostei de usar roupas de baixo. Ele explicou. – Gosto de ficar mais... Livre.

Ele, completamente convencido de sua boa aparência, deixou as calças caírem por suas pernas e a fitou com interesse e desejo, agora completamente nu e ela apenas com uma minúscula calcinha.

A respiração dela estava irregular, talvez estivesse nervosa, ele então se aproximou e delicadamente soltou os cabelos dela, acariciando-lhe a raiz do cabelo, como se soubesse que o penteado havia deixado aquela região dolorida.

- Você é linda, Emma. Ele disse encarando-a com um ar de encantamento.

- Você também não deixa a desejar. Ela deu uma leve piscadela deixando seus olhos baixarem em direção a virilha dele. Com um sorriso ela então pulou no quadril dele, prendendo os braços em seu pescoço e ele agarrou-lhe as nádegas e a deitou na cama finalmente, caindo sobre ela com todo seu peso. Porém ao invés de sentir-se sufocada, Emma sentiu-se segura e protegida, fechando os olhos numa expressão de completo deleite. Ele roçou a barba pelo queixo dela, descendo por seu pescoço inebriado em seu cheiro. Ele queria aquela mulher há tanto tempo que não conseguia ser delicado e logo partiu para o ataque aos seios dela. Quando ele deu um mordiscada de leve em um de seus seios Emma gemeu, apertando as unhas das costas dele.

- Perdão, my love. – Desculpou-se ele, temendo machuca-la com seu desejo voraz.

- Não... Continue. – Ela explicou com os olhos semicerrados porém pode ver sob a luz do abajur um sorriso se abrindo nos lábios dele.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Ele gostava da textura da pele dela, e do formato de seus seios, que cabiam com perfeição na palma de sua mão. Não seria o mesmo com um gancho. Aquilo valia a pena, não importando o que Rumple iria fazer por ter lhe dado este presente. Os lábios dele continuaram lhe explorando o corpo, a língua degustava o sabor entre seus seios, almejando aos poucos chegar ao umbigo. As duas mãos dele lhe seguravam a cintura e ela agarrou os cabelos dele, única parte do corpo dele que alcançava naquela posição. Todo o corpo dela queimava de ansiedade, especialmente quando os lábios dele alcançaram a calcinha, a única coisa que ainda separava seus corpos de se encontrarem. Ao invés de retira-la, como ela aguardava ansiosamente, ele passou a língua em sua virilha traçando uma linha até o centro da calcinha e lhe mordendo sobre o tecido, na altura de seu clitóris.

Emma abriu ainda mais as pernas, num ato inconsciente e um suspiro satisfeito. Ela nunca tivera dúvidas de que ele era bom de cama, mas nem nas suas melhores fantasias, aquilo tinha sido tão agradável antes. Ela sabia que seu corpo estava mais do que pronto para recebe-lo mas ele não tinha pressa nenhuma em penetrá-la, muito pelo contrário.

- Eu gostaria de poder mordê-la por inteiro. -Ele resmungou por entre os dentes, apertando-lhe o quadril. – Mas não quero assustá-la e nunca mais ter a chance de repetir isso. – Ele brincou. Emma puxou-o para si e pousou as mãos nas nádegas dele sem cerimônias.

- Eu pareço assustada? – Emma mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, passando a língua pela sua orelha e ele arrepiou-se suspirando.

Killian agarrou a cabeça dela, dando-lhe um beijo profundo, enquanto Emma sentia a ereção dele pulsando entre suas pernas. Ela não aguentava mais, queria-o dentro dela logo então tentou puxar a calcinha para o lado e terminar com aquilo logo, o que o divertiu.

- Você quer terminar isso logo, Swan?

- Não, eu quero começar logo. - Killian adentrou a calcinha dela e estremeceu ao sentir como era quente e úmido entre as pernas dela.

Ele nem se preocupou em retirar a calcinha, exatamente como ela tinha tentando, ele simplesmente a afastou para o lado e deslizou com facilidade para dentro dela. Com um suspiro de alívio, ele fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele momento por um segundo, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

Emma acariciou o rosto dele e limpou uma gota de suor que descia pela testa enquanto colocava as pernas em torno da cintura dele, aprofundando a penetração.

- Eu queria poder ficar aqui para sempre. -Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto movia-se com cada vez mais velocidade, já que ela aprovava o ritmo turbulento arranhando toda a extensão de suas costas e beliscando-lhe o traseiro. De repente, eles ouviram um som diferente, era o som de tecido se rasgando e finalmente eles estavam completamente livres de amarras físicas e psicológicas. Killian livrou-se do resto da calcinha, jogando-a no chão e Emma aproveitou a deixa para mudar de posição, virando-o na cama e ficando por cima dele.

- Você estava certa. Ele afirmou de repente, enquanto Emma encaixava-se nele novamente, cavalgando-o.

- Qual das vezes? Ela provocou mordendo os lábios.

- Quando disse que eu não saberia lidar com isso.

Ele explicou, deixando claro que estava sendo uma tortura não liberar tudo que estava sentindo. E então se lembrou de que eles não haviam conversado sobre proteção sexual. Seria um desperdício ter que fazer aquilo fora do corpo dela, mas como se lesse seus pensamentos.

- Não se preocupe. Faça o que você tem que fazer. Ela tomou as mãos dele nas suas e as levou em seus seios, enquanto rebolava sobre ele esquecendo do mundo. Ela estava feliz, mais que isso ela se encaixava muito bem com Killian, e ela não se referia somente aos seus corpos.

- Não, eu sou um cavalheiro. Damas primeiro. -Ele sorriu e apertou os seios dela, para em seguida deslizar as mãos até o quadril dela, ajudando-a a mover-se.

- Não discuta. Ela deitou-se sobre ele rapidamente e beijou-lhe os lábios com violência.

- Como quiser. Ele jogou os braços para trás colocando-os atrás da cabeça enquanto Emma curvava-se para frente e lhe mordia o mamilo, fazendo um novo movimento.

- Ah meu deus! Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso, Swan?

- Chama-se pompoarismo. Ela riu.

- Ah, my love... Sempre me surpreendendo. -Ele beijou-a novamente e moveu-se dentro dela com tanta fúria que chegou a ergue-la, embora ela estivesse por cima.

Os gemidos eram abafados entre beijos e nenhum dos dois ousava falar nada naquele momento. A mão dele empurrou o cabelo dela para trás, que estava úmido de suor e com uma expressão que misturava sofreguidão e alívio, ele despejou dentro dela todo aquele desejo reprimido por tanto tempo. Emma podia sentir seu corpo sendo invadido por um liquido quente que não era proveniente dela e observar a expressão dele e seu corpo em espasmos a excitou ainda mais, aproveitando para esfregar-se sobre ele, massageando seu clitóris e levando-a a um orgasmo também. Era incrível fazer aquilo praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e era uma sensação que ela nunca havia experimentado antes. Embora fosse a primeira vez, ela se sentia completamente confiante e segura para fazer o que tinha vontade de fazer. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas então ela descansou o rosto no peito dele, ouvindo a respiração irregular dela, sentindo-se bem pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Killian acariciava os cabelos dela enquanto ambos descansavam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

- Então, amanhã você vai me ignorar? -Ele perguntou num tom de zombaria.

- Como assim? - Ela apoiou-se no cotovelo para fita-lo.

- Sempre que você me beija depois me ignora. Depois desta noite, provavelmente não irá se aproximar por um mês. – Ele sugeriu e ela não conteve um sorriso.

- Na verdade, esta noite só me mostrou como eu estava perdendo tempo. E portanto eu não pretendo perder mais nem um segundo. Ela garantiu, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis esperançosos dele.

- Eu percebi que você não está mais usando o colar... Ele comentou olhando para o pescoço dela.

- Não. Chega de passado. Ela beijou o peito dele. Só me prometa uma coisa. Ela o olhou de forma desconfiada.

- Qualquer coisa. Ele garantiu com aquele tom sério que sempre usava com ela.

- Não faça com que eu me arrependa disso, -Uma leve insegurança surgiu nela e Killian a apertou entre seus braços e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Nunca, my love. Ele deu uma leve suspirada e prosseguiu. - Eu falei que você iria me querer, não falei? Ele gabou-se.

- Querer você não é difícil. Ela provocou. -Você falou que conquistaria meu coração.

- E conquistei? -Perguntou ele sentindo um frio na espinha, com certo receio da resposta.

- Se você precisa perguntar, não é tão esperto quanto eu pensava. - Ela riu e o beijou, interrompendo a conversa. – Sabe, eu ainda não tive tempo de olhar direito para você. Ela escorregou uma das mãos até o umbigo dele brincando com os pelos macios e lisos que levavam até uma região mais sensível do corpo dele.

- Fique à vontade.

Ele colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço, mostrando que estava se colocando à disposição. – Emma então sorrateiramente se arrastou pela cama ficando com a cabeça na altura dos joelhos dele, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas pernas dele e seus lábios depositavam beijos suaves que subiam pelos joelhos até alcançar a virilha. Emma lambeu-a, dando-lhe uma mordida em seguida, porém ao invés de reclamar ele deu um gemido de prazer.

Ela podia sentir o corpo dele pulsar quando agarrou seu pênis e massageou-o enquanto sua boca continuava explorando toda a região do quadril dele. O corpo dele se arrepiou inteiro quando ela substituiu a mão pelos lábios sugando-o demoradamente. Emma gostava de senti-lo pulsando em sua boca, crescendo e aquecendo, demonstrando o quanto ela estava deixando-o excitado. Ele arqueou o quadril em resposta e ela apertou as coxas dele enquanto continuava brincando com as emoções dele. O corpo dele era uma tentação na qual ela estava determinada a cair.

- Oh meu deus. Pare, eu não aguento mais... - Ele implorou com o rosto corado.

- Não aguente. Ela parou por um segundo para responder, fitando-o. Ele não conhecia aquele olhar dela. Era um olhar lascivo e determinado a dar-lhe aquele prazer. – Eu quero sentir o seu gosto. Ela afirmou, continuando o que fazia com ainda mais força e não demorou muito para que ele tivesse um espasmo final e trêmulo.

Quando sentiu que ele nem sequer gemia mais, ela simplesmente parou e traçou uma linha com sua língua, que ia do umbigo até a garganta.

- Valeu a pena esperar? Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, apertando-lhe entre suas mãos novamente.

- O que? Ele resmungou tentando raciocinar, porém era impossível. Aquilo a fez rir. Saber que estava agradando sempre era bom. Ele nunca imaginou que Emma cederia tanto naquela noite. Ele queria muito há muito tempo, mas não pensou que aquela seria a noite que chegaria tão longe. – Se eu soubesse que chegaria tão longe, eu teria feito a barba... Ele comentou acariciando o rosto dela, ao ver que a pele clara dela, estava cheia de marcas vermelhas.

- Não faça isso! Ela ordenou. – Você já se livrou do gancho, das roupas, se tirar a barba o que vai sobrar do homem que conheci? Ela brincou.

- O mais importante. Ele colocou a mão dela sobre o coração dele que batia tão incansável que parecia querer saltar do peito.

- Bem, eu devo confessar que gosto da sua mão... E não sinto falta das roupas... Mas da barba eu sentiria falta... Ela roçou o rosto contra o dele.

- Você gosta das minhas mãos? Mas eu nem fiz nada com elas, ainda. Logo em seguida ele a virou de lado, deixando-a de costas para ele, enquanto lhe abria as pernas e usava seus dedos para adentrá-la e massageá-la. Ela ainda estava quente e úmida o que o enlouquecia.

- Você não faz isso há muito tempo, ou eu sou muito bom na cama? Ele gabou-se.

- As duas coisas. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, incentivando-o a prosseguir e assim ele o fez. Killian aprofundou-se tanto que Emma quase esmagou sua mão entre as pernas dela, quando com um espasmo longo ela teve outro orgasmo. E como ela disse que gostava da barba dele, ele roçou-a em sua nuca, lhe fazendo cócegas. Até o cheiro do suor dela era gostoso. Emma não queria pegar no sono, porém seu corpo estava cansado, então aconchegando uma das mãos em seu seio, Killian a deixou dormir e acabou pegando no sono também.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Emma acordou, ainda na mesma posição, abraçada a Killian que dormia profundamente a seu lado. Como um estalo, ela se lembrou de onde estava e se deu conta de que deviam haver enésimas chamadas em seu celular.

- Killian, acorde. Ela o sacudiu de forma delicada. – Temos que ir embora.

- Porque? Ele a fez deitar novamente e a apertou nos braços novamente.

- Estou falando sério. Meus pais devem estar pensando que você me sequestrou. Ou que algum monstro nos sequestrou. Ela disse num tom preocupado.

- Ah por favor, quem me dera conseguir sequestrar você Swan. – Ele riu, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Killian... Ela suspirou e ele já conhecia bem aquele tom, então a soltou. Ela começou a procurar pelas roupas e ele simplesmente sentou na cama e ficou admirando-a correndo pelo quarto nua.

- Levante, temos que ir! Não fique ai parado me olhando. Ela disse, tentando puxá-lo pelos pulsos, porém ele acabou derrubando-a na cama novamente e beijando-a. Ela cedeu, pois não havia como resistir aos beijos dele.

- Sei que você está pensando... Ela mordeu o queixo dele.

- É bastante previsível mesmo. Garantiu ele com um sorriso lascivo.

- Não. Você acha que quando sairmos daqui eu vou dar mais dois passos para trás. Eu não vou, Killian. Ela disse em tom de promessa.

- Está bem... Ele suspirou resignado. – Vamos leva-la para casa. Ele se levantou e começou a ajuntar suas roupas, quando percebeu que ela o admirava também. – O que está fazendo, Swan? Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, convencido.

- Só você pode? Ela se aproximou e piscou para ele, dando-lhe um beliscão no bumbum.

- Pare com isso, ou não saímos daqui nunca mais. Ele advertiu porém foi em vão, ela o jogou na cama e eles repetiram tudo novamente, porém de forma mais rápida. Em seguida ao invés de se vestirem, eles tomaram uma ducha rápida, porque não havia como voltar para casa sem um banho depois de todo aquele sexo.

- Aonde você está indo? - Perguntou ela, ao ver que ele estava acompanhando-a.

- Eu vou leva-la até a porta. O que parece?

- Acha que isso é mesmo uma boa ideia?

- Seria uma má ideia deixar você enfrenta-los sozinha. Ele garantiu. Ele subiu as escadas com ela de mãos dadas e eles trocaram olhares cúmplices até chegar na porta do apartamento.

- Vamos torcer para que eles estejam dormindo. Ela riu, enquanto girava a chave. Quando a porta abriu, encontrou David dormindo no sofá, provavelmente esperando por ela. Ela e Killian riram e trocaram um beijo terno, cuidando para não fazer barulho.

- Acho que nos salvamos da conversa sobre minhas intenções com você dessa vez. Ele sussurrou e foi embora.

Emma fechou a porta e tirou os sapatos, e não resistiu a dar um beijo na testa de David. Ela nunca tivera uma família durante sua adolescência e por isso estava achando divertido ter um pai que a esperasse acordada mesmo que ela já estivesse com trinta anos. E como bom pai, o sono dele era bem leve.

- Meu Deus, que jantar longo! Você chegou só agora? – Ele resmungou coçando a cabeça.

- Agora não, pai. Ela sorriu e seguiu para seu quarto. Agora encontrava Snow em seu quarto, porém parecia ter acabado de chegar, para conferir se ela já havia chegado.

- Você também está louca para me dar um sermão? Emma brincou.

- Não. Eu sei que você já é adulta. Eu confio nas suas decisões. Só quero saber uma coisa.

- O que? Emma cruzou os braços encostando-se na porta.

- O que pode importar para uma mãe? Ela deu de ombros delicadamente. – Você está feliz? Perguntou com um sorriso meigo.

- Eu estou muito feliz. Emma suspirou satisfeita.

- Que bom. Agora durma, pois pelo visto não foi isso que você fez. Snow deixou o quarto com um sorriso nos lábios e Emma ficou refletindo sobre tudo o que havia acontecido até pegar no sono.

Tinha valido a pena. Tanto que ela só se arrependia de ter esperado tanto para se jogar por completo numa relação com ele. A filha de Branca de Neve e o Capitão Gancho, este era um casal totalmente improvável de se pensar de acordo com os contos que passou a infância lendo. Mas agora não só era possível como era o relacionamento mais real que ela havia vivido até então.

Ela mal podia esperar para ter mais.

fim...


End file.
